


Summertime Love | Lesbian Drama

by TristyPixie



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Girls Kissing, Humor, Modern Era, Silly, Teenage Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-08
Updated: 2019-07-08
Packaged: 2020-06-24 21:31:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19732159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TristyPixie/pseuds/TristyPixie
Summary: Leanne met a weird girl off a gay dating website.





	1. New Love

At work, she was on pizza duty. _Yawn._ A small child came up to the pizza counter and tore open every pre-made pizza he could find on the display, only to eat the cheese off the crust.

“Stupid kid, why must you be so embarrassing?!” Leanne grumbled.

This child answered back, “Stupid kid, why must you be so embarrassing?!”

Offended, Leanne just jaw-dropped at this kid’s response.

“Leanne, we have a complaint,” the manager stated as he approached the pizza counter. “A couple have complained about you talking rudely to their child.”

“Well, can you see what this kid is doing?!” Leanne pointed at the many torn open pre-made pizzas on the ground and counter. “We’ll run out of business if dimwits like this are allowed to roam free.”

“This talk is just a warning, Leanne,” the manager answered.

What the heck?! They can’t be serious, Leanne mused.

As soon as she arrived home after making several gourmet pizzas for five hours, she stumbled into a time of a nagging mother. Oh no, not again! Leanne walked through the open door to the kitchen, she desperately needed a glass of water after this shift. Making pizzas were stressful, there was always a customer every five minutes typically wanting a pizza made for them.

“When are you going to get a partner, honey? People your age are getting married, and you’re just stuck here being single!”

“But mother, I’m not interested in dating or marriage. I’m already stable, I earn enough money from work as it is,” Leanne stated. She took a sip of ice-cold water she had just poured into a glass from the tap. She loved water, especially after a five-hour pizza shift.

“Make your mother proud and just find someone, I’m sure you’ll have a lovely time with them. You cannot be alone all your life, Leanne. Where’s the fun in being alone?”

“Fine, whatever then,” Leanne groaned as she rolled her eyes in contempt. Why must her mother be this way?

“Dear darling, you’ll thank me when you’ve found someone. Love, children - those are the truest gifts of life,” her mother was certain.

Heading upstairs into her private bedroom, Leanne carefully closed the wooden door and sat at her computer desk... brooding.

“What if I end up with someone that’ll hurt me? Does mother care if I end up with someone that has plans of murdering me?! What will her response be when I end up with a, I don’t know, a female partner?” Leanne questioned with a huff at the end. “Let’s find a partner; I guess.”

Thus, Leanne first thought of a dating website, this website was purely for gay singles. Of course, she first thought this website wouldn’t be beneficial and that she wouldn’t gain anything from it. She thought it’d be best to find a partner at her workplace, but at the same time, she never wanted her workplace to become just like high school.

On this dating website, she took an interest in Evelyn, Anne and Tanitha. However, she was too shy to even send a message to either of them, thus she waited until a girl was interested in her first.

Bing! Upon checking her messages in the morning before heading to work, she found a rather striking message from a girl named Sage.

“Her name’s unique, I’ve never heard of someone called Sage before. Siren Sage - how quirky.”

She smiled when she read this message, Sage thought Leanne looked cute and promptly invited her over to Lily Shore Beach tonight. Lily Shore Beach resided just around the corner from her residence.

“If mother wants me to have a partner so bad, I’ll meet up with this girl.”

The fierce sun was out, it was summer time which meant longer days than winter, and the local beach was the perfect venue to meet people. She never knew, perhaps Leanne would be rewarded with a tan of a bronzed goddess. After all, she never wanted to waste such a hot summer.


	2. Siren Sage

That evening, around six o’clock, Leanne finally found the perfect outfit to wear for this daring meet. It was just a casual teacup dress decorated with little polka dots, just a dress with a pair of sandals. Simple getup for a simple girl. Leanne just wondered what Sage looked like in person.

During the time she was gussying herself up in the long body mirror, her twin sister unexpectedly came into the bedroom uninvited. Leanne was tying her hair up in a single brunette bun. She rolled her eyes in contempt once she heard the door open, albeit that never made her budge. She still focused on her hair and outfit, making the attempt to appear more gimmicky.

“Who’s this boy you’re meeting up with tonight?” Lindsay asked out of curiosity.

Without taking note of her sister standing in the doorway, Leanne answered.

“It’s a girl,” Leanne corrected Lindsay. “She’s a girl like me.”

“Oh, I didn’t know you liked girls.”

“Neither does mum, so don’t say anything to her... yet, anyway.”

“Okay,” Lindsay nodded. “Mum wants her here for dinner tonight. I’ve told her that you’ve met someone, but I didn’t tell her gender.”

“You’re such a snitch, Lindsay,” Leanne grunted. “It would be nice if you didn’t always look through my personal stuff.”

“You literally wrote it on the calendar that you’re meeting up with someone.”

“Yeah, _my_ calendar.”

With a mighty groan, Leanne budged passed Lindsay without another word. With her twin sister snooping through her belongings, her mother begging her to find a partner, Leanne really thought about moving out - despite it was never that easy. Grrr!

The hesitation and the worry built up as she was on her way to Lily Shore Beach at last. Who was Sage? Will her mother like Sage? Heck, will her dear mother heartily approve of her beloved daughter being gay? So many questions ran through Leanne’s mind, so many questions and even doubts.

She keenly watched the palm trees and how they swayed in the warming breeze. It was that time of the month when summer began to blossom into something the body felt as much as the brain when the emotions catch their thermal updraughts. Summertime was a time when Leanne’s emotions came into light, where she willingly met her female partner that looked... unearthly.

“Are you looking for Siren Sage?”

“Huh?” Leanne turned to face the calm tide. She found nothing but a mermaid in her view, and this mermaid was just sitting on a rock. “Are you... Sage... from gaysingles.com?”

“Isn’t that obvious?”

Not quite obvious. Her profile photo only showed her head and shoulder’s portrait, it never showed this green tail along with it... surprisingly not even those gills that lightly poked out of her green tresses. A girl so in love with the mild summer and the beach was taking it a step too far now, hence her username Siren Sage. Just from her username alone, Leanne should have known.

“I didn’t know you were actually a mermaid,” Leanne glanced at her up and down. She cringed at first when she noted the half-female half-fish figure, a human woman with a fish’s tail below the waist. “It’s interesting, to say the least, but-”

“Is everything okay?” Sage asked, leaning her head to one side with her question.

“Of course, everything is fine,” Leanne just smiled. “Would you like to come back to my place for dinner?” Leanne questioned. Oh boy, asking a mermaid out for dinner... Leanne just hoped her twin sister wouldn’t start laughing. More or less, she was worried about what her mother’s response would be.

“That’s the best way to get to know each other,” Sage smiled gently.

“Curious question, how did you even access the internet?”

“Some people shouldn’t leave their precious belongings unattended,” shrugged Sage. It was obvious she swiped someone’s mobile phone.

Hoisting her fin and tail out of the boundless sea, Leanne watched as Sage’s tail shifted into a pair of legs. Sage could walk on land, but something shocked Leanne. Sage was not at all family appropriate right now. With her wandering gaze, Leanne found someone’s lovely dress just sitting on the pebbles. The dress was just sitting there... all alone... with nobody other than Leanne and Sage.

“Wear a dress - this dress,” Leanne giggled and gave the dress to Sage. “Quickly before anyone spots you!”

“See, now you’re stealing things,” Sage laughed. It was a simple skater tank dress, and it admirably suited the mermaid.

With that, the pair of them went to Leanne’s house to meet her dear mother and twin sister.


	3. Mermaid's Kiss

Returning home with her new companion, Lindsay gulped when she saw Leanne’s dinner date. Long green seaweed hair, scaly skin, and she even had sharp talons... all the attributes that screamed something else. Lindsay looked her up and then down, she shuddered at the mere sight of this... siren. Fortunately, she had human teeth, though possibly not in her evil state.

Her mother was in the kitchen just dishing up dinner on four separate plates, even the dining table was already laid out. She caught Leanne and Sage walking into the kitchen, and never was she shocked at either of the girls.

“Why don’t you two take a seat? Dinner is just coming up,” her mother announced. “It’s lovely to see your partner here with us, Leanne.”

“So, are you okay with me-?"

“What? Doesn’t your mother know that you’re gay?” Sage questioned. It was like she could read Leanne’s mind.

“Love is love, dear sweetheart. It never crossed my mind. Times are changing, so there’s no point in noticing any more,” her mother responded positively.

At that response, Leanne did feel a bit shocked.

Leanne and Sage both took a seat at the dining table, sat beside each other. The table was laid out with a white sheet over the wooden surface, there was a bowl of fruit in the centre and then came along the plates of what they called supper. Leanne was excited when she saw sweet potatoes in the dish, most possibly her favourite vegetable.

“This is just a simple Vegetarian Chilli; I hope you’re fine with that. I didn’t bother going overboard with this dinner.”

“I’m fine with it,” Sage smiled.

“Yeah, me too. Thanks, mother.”

“Lindsay, dear darling, your dinner is waiting for you,” her mother shouted into the lounge. “Don’t let it get cold now, will you?”

When Lindsay made an appearance in the kitchen, she just glanced at Sage and then over to her dinner waiting for her on the counter by the sink.

“I’ll just eat it on the sofa,” Lindsay grabbed her plate and then strolled back into the lounge. Oh no, she never wanted to sit at the dinner table with a mermaid.

“So, honey, what do you get up to? My Leanne here worked on pizza duty again today, but she’s also usually a butcher or fishmonger depending on the day.”

“Oh, I’m currently unemployed,” Sage shared with Leanne’s mother.

“Your time will come, honey.”

“Yeah, no wonder why she’s unemployed,” Lindsay mused in the lounge.

Once dinner came to an end, Lindsay pulled Leanne to one side in the hallway. She felt concerned for her sister. Even though they were in another room, Lindsay still tried her best to talk quietly to Leanne.

“Your girlfriend looks weird. She isn’t even a real girl; she’s a fish... an animal,” said Lindsay. “Are you gonna go to the beach every single day just to see her?”

“That’s the plan, unless...”

“Unless what? Unless she drowns you?” Lindsay interrupted. “I don’t want you to do something you’ll regret. She isn’t even human.”

“...Unless she can live on land. I’ll be fine,” Leanne squinted. “Not everything is going to be like a classic horror movie, you know.”

When their mother entered the hallway, she was never pleased with what she was hearing Lindsay say.

“What’s the fuss, love? Sure, Sage looks unique but that’s as good as it gets. We don’t want everyone to look the same now, do we? That’d be boring. Maybe this is a good thing for Leanne,” their mother stated. “Let Leanne figure out for herself what she wants to do with her life, Lindsay.”

Such wise words her mother shared, Leanne went in and gave her mother a hug. She wasn’t expecting a mermaid for a lover, but lovers also wind up in the weirdest places ever... even on gaysingles.com.

“What’s this contraption?” Sage questioned as she took a seat onto the plush settee, interrupting the family talk in the process. “It’s comfy, something I can just rest on.”

“That’s called a sofa, it’s something you sit on when you’re watching television, drawing, doing a word search... or whatever you like,” Leanne cackled.

“Are you going to walk Sage back to that pier beach - Lily Shore is it? It’s getting on for nine o’clock now, it’s a bit late.”

“Sure, mum.”

“Everything is so nice here,” Sage commented on the lounge and kitchen. She rose to her feet, now tagging along with Leanne. “When will we meet again, Leanne?”

“Let’s talk about it when we’re back at Lily Shore Beach.”

When Leanne walked Sage back to the beach later that evening, something sprung up.

“I guess I’ll see you tomorrow,” Leanne beamed. Was she ready to head to Lily Shore Beach every day this summer time? Well...

Boldly, Sage gave Leanne a little kiss before saying goodbye. This gentle kiss, however, held a well-kept secret. Since Leanne was kissed by a mermaid, that meant she would also become a mermaid by midnight. Well, that’s what she got for finding a lover on a dating website!


End file.
